


These Woods Are Lovely, Dark and Deep

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Miles To Go [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Lumberjack AU, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Sid has a loose hold on the carton of eggs. That’s why they fall from his hand when the front of the shopping cart connects with the back of his thigh.





	These Woods Are Lovely, Dark and Deep

Sid has a loose hold on the carton of eggs. That’s why they fall from his hand when the front of the shopping cart connects with the back of his thigh.

It was an accident. Neither of them were looking where they were going and Sid was standing in the middle of the aisle and as he turns around to apologize he realizes the eggs would have dropped no matter what grip he had on them.

His mother looks picture perfect in her heels and pearls with her hair carefully pinned back. Next to her Sid feels like a disaster in worn in jeans, scuffed up work boots, and a t-shirt that he’s slowly begun to sweat through.

She looks him up and down and Sid decides he doesn’t care what he looks like. What’s one more disappointment?

“Sidney,” she says, voice cool and neutral but the tapping of her manicured nails on the handle of the cart give away her nerves. “You dropped your eggs.”

Sid laughs and bends down to begin to scoop the broken shells back into the carton. While he’s down there he begins to babble. “We usually don’t buy them in the store. Mrs. Brewer from up the street a little ways usually brings over a couple of dozen but a foxes broke into the coop last week…we’re going to head over there and try to make it more secure for her before she gets anymore hens.”

He stands up with the soggy carton in his hands. There’s yolk dripping through his fingers.

 _“We,_ ” his mother asks and Sid knows he could lie. Taylor is staying with him still and spending the day fixing up a chicken coop for a little, old lady is something she’d probably love to do.

But then the truth comes bounding up to them with a smile on his face and a full shopping basket in his arms. He clearly doesn’t look close enough to catch the resemblance between Sid and his mother because his holds his hand out and says hello, warm and welcoming like he honestly expects her to shake his hand.

Sid doesn’t blame him. Geno has charmed every single person he’s met in this town whether they suspect he’s more than just a coworker who needed a place to stay for the summer or not.

Geno’s smile dips when Trina doesn’t take his hand and sadness and rage bubble up inside of Sid.

“Geno, this is my mother,” he explains and Geno’s eyes go wide as he pulls his hand back. “Mom, this is Geno. He’s staying with me.”

Trina’s mouth presses into a thin line and Geno turns his body towards Sid like that’s going to protect him.

“I had heard you had brought someone home,” she says and Geno flinches at the cool tone. She looks right at Geno and asks “you’re living with Taylor?”

“Taylor is living with _us_ ,” Sid snaps back and when Geno moves closer he realizes Geno isn’t doing it to protect himself. Geno’s trying to keep himself between him and his mother.

“Sid,” Geno says. It’s a warning. They’re out in public and he already has egg yolk dripping onto his shoes. How much of a scene does he want to cause?

“Can you go get us another carton of eggs,” he asks as he hands the broken ones over. “I’ll meet you up front, okay?”

He nods then turns back to Trina. “Was nice to meet you,” he says, slowly and carefully like he’s trying his hardest to make the English work.

Trina nods once and Geno hesitates then puts his hand on Sid’s shoulder and squeezes.

“Up front,” he says then heads off towards the back of the store.

“He’s very tall,” Trina says and Sid rolls his eyes.

“I have to go,” he says as he squeezes between the shelves and the cart.

“Sidney,” she calls and Sid shakes his head but stops anyways. “Tell Taylor I hope she’s well.”

“Sure,” Sid says and then mumbles out, “whatever you want.”

-

Geno watches him carefully as they stand in line to pay and doesn’t make his usual small talk with the high school aged bag boy.

Outside Sid hands him the keys to the truck then takes the paper bags from his arms.

“You drive,” he says as he drops the bags into the bed of the truck and climbs into the passenger seat.

“Get Taylor those candies she likes,” Geno says lightly as he starts the truck. “Don’t know why she likes. Always get stuck in teeth.”

Sid hums and rests his arm on the open window.

They’re both quiet the rest of the way home.

-

Taylor is sunbathing on the dock when they pull into the drive.

Rita is stretched out in the shade beneath one of the maple trees, fast asleep. She jolts and picks her head up when Taylor yells “did you get my Jujyfruits,” and Sid digs the box out of one of the bags and hands it to Geno.

“Go ahead and bring it to her,” he says. “I’ll put the rest inside.”

From the kitchen window Sid watches Taylor tear into the box and Geno sit down beside her, shoes off so he can dangle his feet in the water.

She pops a handful of candies in her mouth then tips her head back towards the house. Geno says something and Taylor’s empty hand curls into a fist and she shakes her head, mouth moving a mile a minute. She moves to stand up but Geno holds her by the elbow and pulls her back down. Geno talks and Taylor listens and eventually she settles down and they both watch the water. After a moment she taps him on the shoulder and offers him the box. He holds out his hand and she tips a few candies into the center of his palm.

-

It’s dark out by the time they actually talk about it.

Dinner had been mostly silent and Taylor slipped into her own room hours ago to avoid the awkwardness.

Sid’s in bed reading, or at least trying to, and he looks up when Geno steps out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas with damp hair.

“You mad at me,” he asks and Sid puts the book down across his lap.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I talk to your mother. Should have stayed away. I didn’t know. Didn’t think. Now you don’t talk to me.”

“I’m not mad at you,” he says and when Geno doesn’t look convinced he puts the book on the night stand and holds out his hand for Geno to take. “I’m mad at her and the way she treated you.”

Geno’s fingers close around Sid’s. “She didn’t treat me like anything. Wasn’t bad…was just…nothing.”

“Yeah, exactly. She didn’t even acknowledge you. It’s bullshit.”

“Sid, you knew she wouldn’t like.”

“Everyone likes you,” he says and Geno laughs.

“No, really not true. You just think everyone should because you love me so much.” He cups Sid’s face with his other hand. “I don’t care if people like me or not. I know you love me. That’s all I need. But. I know is different for you. It’s your mother.”

“She doesn’t act like it,” Sid says softly.

Geno kisses his forehead. “Maybe not.” He sits down beside Sid and takes his hand. “Not fair, but is her loss. You are great and I think you know that. Taylor is great too and you have us and Flower and Tanger and rest of the guys…what is one person’s opinion? Why should it bother you?”

Sid leans into him and tucks his head beneath his chin.

His voice is quiet when he says “because it’s my mom.”


End file.
